Asuka always gets what she wants
by chamellieon
Summary: Misato won' go shopping with Asuka, so she drags Shinji along instead
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: Characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion are not mine, and Im nowhere near rich enough to purchase rights to them, im just borrowing them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Asuka always gets what she wants." By Chameleon  
  
There was a cool night air blowing through Tokyo-3 that night. After a long day it was refreshing to sit on her balcony of her shared apartment. The children would long be asleep, and as the air glided through her long purple hair, Misato Katsuragi took another sip of beer.  
  
"Shinji, get out!" It was Asuka's voice.  
  
Damn, no peaceful time, that was the trouble with raising two teenagers both entering the difficult stages of their lives, and piloting Evangelion made it even tougher, misato thought.  
  
"Asuka, I didn't mean to- you left the door half open!" Shinji protested. "But how could you not know I was in here first, you pervert!" Asuka wailed. "It - I - I didn't do it on purpose!" Shinji called out. "Stupid immature kid, you don't know how to respect a woman's privacy!" Asuka called back.  
  
The sound of slamming doors could be heard. Misato rested back in her chair and inhaled the cool mist that was beginning to fall. If the children were left alone any longer it was going to get nasty. Half heartedly throwing her beer can over the edge of the balcony, she got up and stumbled to the sliding door. The warm room greeted her and she fell onto the mattress not far from the entrance.  
  
She awoke in the early hours of the morning.  
  
"Shit." She cursed, she had meant to attempt peace talks with both Shinji and Asuka, but it seems the alcohol had gotten the better of her.  
  
Misato got up, dressed herself a little better than her undergarments and wandered out into the kitchen.  
  
Shinji and Asuka were already in there, eating slowly. "Morning!" Misato chanted. "Good morning Misato, you look great this morning!" Asuka commented. "Alright Asuka, what do you want?" Misato questioned.  
  
She knew Asuka too well, and when she sucked up like this, there was something she wanted.  
  
"Um well you see- I've been wanting another bathing suit, I thought that you and I could perhaps-." Asuka was cut off. "No, there's too much work to be done at NERV today." Misato replied with a frown on her face.  
  
"That's not fair!" Asuka whined. "Asuka, what's more important, a bathing suit or the saving of earth?" Misato reasoned. "But Misato, I need to look good for when Kaji comes over!" Asuka whined. "For the last time, Kaji is not coming around here, you're too young to be liking someone his age, and the suit can wait." Misato said, and walked back into her room.  
  
Shinji looked up from his bowl to see Asuka staring at him. "Do you want the cereal box?" Shinji asked, wondering why Asuka was staring at him like he had something that she wanted.  
  
"No, you're going to take me Bikini shopping!" Asuka said. "What- I- but Misato said- ." Shinji started. "Who cares what Misato said, come on, let's go." Asuka said, pulling him out of his chair.  
  
"See you later Misato!" Asuka called as she dragged Shinji out of the door and towards the department store.  
  
"Asuka, it's a school day, and we're here in a department store hoping not to be found missing from school?" Shinji pointed out. "Stop complaining, we won't be long!" Asuka said happily.  
  
They entered through the large panel glass doors. Still grasping his wrist tightly and dragging him faster than he could walk, Asuka led him to the women's swimwear.  
  
Shinji's eyes widened, this wasn't going to take long! Yeah right, there was a whole wall, and Asuka was starting from the far end.  
  
"Ooh! This one is so cute!" Asuka said, pulling out a string bikini and pretending to try it on. Shinji looked up, then looked back down at his watch. Sitting down on a nearby chair, he watched with fascination as Asuka rifled throught the various sizes, shapes and colours, in search of the perfect 'one.' "Shinji, what do you think of this?" Asuka said, appearing out of the changing room wearing a light red, but very low cut bikini.  
  
"Looks great." Shinji said in a monotone voice. "You're not looking!" Asuka wailed. "Yes I am!" Shinji said, looking up, and realized what he hadn't seen. Her figure. He blushed.  
  
"Ah the perfect one!" Asuka said, looking back at Shinji and the red blush that had appeared over his face.  
  
She went back into the change room, and came out in her school clothes with the Bikini in hand. She gracefully walked up to the pay desk, and within minutes she had completed her payment. She walked up to Shinji who was still, naturally, blushing.  
  
"Come on, let's get to school." Asuka said. "I-I." Shinji couldn't get the words out. "What, I can't hear you." Asuka said, putting her head closer to him in an attempt to hear him.  
  
Shinji looked up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Realizing what he had done, he tried to get up, but the firey redhead was blocking his path.  
  
"Shinji?" Asuka said. "The costume looks good on you." Shinji said, now beginning to walk away.  
  
Asuka looked at him as he went, shrugged her shoulders and ran to attempt to catch up to him. ~~~~~ Misato got up again from her bed to the sound of a ringing telephone. Lazily she answered. "Hello, is that Misato Katsuragi?" the voice asked. "Speaking." Misato said, now even more lazy. "It's the school, Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Soryu did not arrive at school this morning, was their attendance required at NERV Headquarters?" the voice said again.  
  
"They didn't turn up to school?" Misato asked. "No." the woman said. "Alright, I'm sure they'll get there soon." Misato replied. And hung up the phone. It was pointless, if Asuka didn't get what she wanted, she did it herself, and Shinji was taken as an innocent victim.  
  
Trust Asuka to get what she wants. That wasn't going to be the case today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ more chapters on request 


	2. One Exception

Chapter 2 "Asuka always gets what she wants." By Chameleon  
  
  
  
After hanging up the phone, Misato had crept to the sofa to have a light sleep. The children hadn't been at school that morning, so before she was going to punish them, she thought she'd make up the energy so she could.  
  
~~~~  
  
The streets of Tokyo-3 were quiet, Asuka and Shinji walked home together. "Asuka, I'm going to get into trouble for this too, how do you expect to get away with it?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Simple, Misato is the same size in Bikini as me- or almost, I'll just pretend I got these as a present for putting up with us!" Asuka said.  
  
"The school would have called Misato this morning, you do realize that?" Shinji commented.  
  
"School, so what, it's pretty pointless." Asuka said as they turned a corner and headed toward the apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misato woke up to the sound of the children opening the door. God it was the afternoon already. Good sleep.  
  
Getting off of the sofa, she stumbled and found the hallway. "Ok, where were you two this morning?!" Misato confronted the two. "Hi Misato, lovely day it is!" Asuka chanted. "No games Asuka, why did you miss school this morning?" Misato asked again. "Oh! Shinji and I went to the department store to get you a gift for putting up with us!" Asuka said, looking over at Shinji who had turned to look at the floor.  
  
"Asuka, it was a school day, and you were shopping for me?" Misato asked, kindly. "Yeah, sure was, take a look at this." Asuka said, pulling the suit out of the bag.  
  
Misato examined it, smiled and handed it back to Asuka. "It's not even my size Asuka, it's yours, nice try, don't try fool me next time." Misato said sternly. "But Misato, this costume was for the summertime, when Kaji takes us to the natural springs." Asuka whined.  
  
"Asuka, you're too young to be wearing that." Misato said, looking at the amount of material to string.  
  
"It's not the age, it's the maturity, and I'm far more mature than to be given these kinds of lectures." Asuka whined.  
  
"Now both of you, as your punishment, clean the kitchen." Misato ordered.  
  
"But Misato!" Both Shinji and Asuka piped in. "No but's, just do it!" Misato said in a stronger tone.  
  
The children trudged into the kitchen, there were beer cans all over the place, and take away food containers too. It didn't take them long, but working together on cleaning up was harder on them.  
  
~~~ Misato collapsed on her mattress; she could still hear the sound of the dishwasher, and the garbage bags, and of course, the bickering children. The early evening air flowed in as freely as it had the night before, and Misato inhaled deeply to filter the cold but soothing air through her exhausted lungs.  
  
~~~  
  
"Shinji, why did you kiss me in the store today?" Asuka asked, sounding serious for once. "Because you looked so, um, good in the costume you were trying on." Shinji replied.  
  
"You were looking?" Asuka asked, now curious. "You asked me to look; you asked me whether I looked good in it." Shinji reminded her. "I did too, but still, why the kiss?" Asuka asked. "I just felt like it." He said, now going quiet. "I won't do it in future." Shinji said again.  
  
"Sure you won't." Asuka said, disappearing to her room, giving him a wink as she left.  
  
Shinji stood staring in the direction she was heading. He couldn't deny this, or maybe he could. He slowly walked back to his room and shut the door.  
  
~~~~ Misato rolled over in her sleep, it was hard to sleep in the early afternoon, the air was soothing, and the feint sounds of cars honking their horns echoed into the apartment. Just the regulars of living in the city.  
  
Shinji lay on his bed listening to his music. He was content staring at the roof, it let him think. He had kissed Asuka, the mere thought made him want to gargle out the poison that he may have touched, but something else inside him told him that he had done the right thing. It was good; it was very good, and tender. Urgh, he was just a kid, why was he thinking like this?  
  
~~~~ Asuka sat at the edge of her bed looking out the window, there had been clouds gathering slowly, she watched in awe as the dark grey clouds came closer and closer. The room went darker as the sun was shut out, the air got cooler and she shut the window to limit the airflow. Suddenly but surely the rain came pouring down, and as she stared, Asuka sighed. The weather always matched her mood.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Misato interrupted her long needed sleep and got up to make something to eat. The rain had woken her from her light sleep and she was unable to return to it. Rummaging through the refrigerator, she found some left over take away's, threw them into one container and heated them up. It smelt good, and soon both Shinji and Asuka had wondered out for their share of the meal.  
  
They munched away on their meal in silence. Neither of them had anymore energy left for the day. They silently got up, put their plates in the washer and went their separate ways into their rooms.  
  
More chapters on request 


End file.
